


I'm Sorry For Breaking Your Heart It Clearly Doesn't Tear You Appart Anymore (I Was Running Back To You)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum are getting married. Luke shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry For Breaking Your Heart It Clearly Doesn't Tear You Appart Anymore (I Was Running Back To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of. I HAD to write something that was not pure filth (and not like 6k). Also this story is inspired by my emo playlist I've been listening today
> 
> 5SOS:  
> English Love Affair  
> Wrapped Around Your Finger  
> Jet Black Heart  
> Outer Space/Carry On (Title)  
> (I call this Rise and Fall of Muke but who are you to judge me really)
> 
> Adele:  
> Hello (Title)  
> Someone Like You
> 
> FOB:  
> Miss Missing You
> 
> Foxes:  
> Better Love
> 
> If you know these tracks then I guess you'll find all the references. (:
> 
> Please do let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Edited on my iPad at 2am so do bear with me please.
> 
> ( have tumblr now? Come, say hi if u want! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/))  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

It was not fair. It was not fair and he had no right. 

This was the thought running through both boys' heads. Hell, it was running through all of their heads.

It all started as one of their songs stated. In a weekend in May. It all started with shy glances and blushing cheeks but it soon turned into loud moans and red marks down the neck, collarbone and all the way down down down. Messy blonde hair and sparkling green eyes in the mornings.

It continued with making love in the Santa Cruz sand when fireworks were announcing the midnight hour. Whispering words like 'Love' and 'Forever'. It was the love that books are written about, songs sung and movies made after. Bright and strong and everything that is worth living for.

It ended when there was nothing that could make him stay. When the demons got too big and the chemicals too strong to handle. When everything was too dark and turning black. Words like 'Not Enough' and 'Over' after 5 years of 'Forever' and 'Love'.

It took 5 years for Michael to feel a whole person again. Then another 2 to fall in love with his best friend. Again. Scarred out of his mind of history repeating itself. It took Ashton's hand on his back when he whispered soft 'He is not Luke' and 'He always treated you right' in his ear at 2am in his London flat. It took soft words and gentle touches. 'You deserve better.'

Home is where the hear is. His torn up heart was left in Sidney. He could never call it home again. Lost here in London felt like home now. Except he was not lost anymore. There was an anchor in form of beautiful boy and an engagement ring on his finger that made it home. 

When the head would get too heavy he would trace the ring on his finger and remember. Remember stolen kisses in the studio rooms. Remember smell of coffee and toast in the morning. Remember the way it felt when he was being open and loved and then taken to heaven. When Calum would take him apart just to put him back together. Better and stronger than before.

Home was excited new artists in the studio and tangled legs under warm sheets when the English rain was knocking on the windows.

Home was when Calum kissed him. When he touched him and made him whimper. Made him spread his legs and open up for him. When he let Calum burry himself inside and then turned them around. When he made Michael sit on his lap and sink on his cock. When there were sharp thrusts of hips and eager hands all over the body. Moans bouncing from the walls and tongues chasing exposed skin. Sharp nails leaving red traces down the back and chest. White seed covering Calum's stomach and Michael's thighs.

It's been another two years and a dog. Beautiful fluffy white Samoyed. 

Calum waned a dog. Michael wanted a cat. Ashton was allergic to cats so the dog it was. Michael posted a picture of her with caption 'Summer' on Facebook. Ashton called him dumb but Calum was smiling his Special smile. The one with full teeth on display and wrinkles around the eyes.

The exact one that was gracing his features when he saw Michael walking down the isle. When Priest was asking 'If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace'.

And then it disappeared.

It was like in a movie. But Michael always thought his life was a bit like a movie. The Grand Australian Dream.

He aged well. He was drunk of his mind but he looked good. He was dressed in an expensive black suit. There was a white shirt underneath the black jacket. Half of its buttons undone and showing of his chest. There was a necklace with a ring pressing to the naked chest. Michael hoped it burned more than thousand suns and weighted more than the sins of all the mankind. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. His steps were unsteady as every drunk man's are. He was smiling. But not like he used to. The smile that made everyone love him. This smile was sharp and confident. Twisted and sinister. It made the hairs stand up and feet preparing for a run.

Words like 'Love' 'Only Me' 'Forever' and 'Run Away' were spilling from his tongue. Like he had the right to. Self righteous and confident in his demand. Everyone else speechless and staring at the spectacle Luke was making out of Michael's and Calum's wedding.

Ashton was the first to react. Stepping away from his best man's place and dragging Luke out. He threw him through the door and out on the street. With 'How dare you', 'You're the one who left' and 'Shame on you' closing and locking the door behind.

Whenever Michael imagined it, he always thought it would hurt. That it would make his head spin and heart beat out of his chest. That the love they had was just buried really deep inside and will come back. Strong and powerful like it never ended. He thought he would be a slave for it and jump of the bridge if asked. If it meant Luke would love him like he used to one last time before it went dark forever.

He felt nothing. 

That was a lie. Luke was his picket fence for so long. Then he was gone. And Michael had to rebuild himself. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss missing him sometimes. Sometimes he missed the pain.

Michael could see it on Calum's face. Fear. Pure fear and despair. Like a person who has everything and then it gets snatched away from them right in front of their nose.

Michael loved Calum. He loved him when he was grumpy morning conversations and tired late night fights over forgotten relative's birthday and empty dog biscuits tin. He loved him when he was concentrated writing sessions and long hours at the studio. When he was sweaty gym clothes and naked body pressing Michael in the sheets. But Michael never loved Calum more than he did right now. Beautiful suit and in front of the altar. Waiting to be announced Michael's forever. If he will have him. Like Michael could ever not want him. Especially after what they have been through. What they have built together on tears and hope and never letting go.

Michael reached out and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. Ashton was back now. Standing in the same place as he was before.

"We are not letting him ruin our day Calum" Michael said before nodding to Ashton and turning back to priest with 'Continue' on his tongue and 'Calum' on his mind.

Michael will remember 'I do's' and mothers crying. He will remember the cake and the dance and friends and laughter. Happiness.

He will remember how they made love three times that night, enchanted by the power of sounds their rings made agains each other and the word 'Husband' fuelling their thirst.

He will remember how he screamed his husbands name every time he made him come, and how Calum would kiss 'I Love You's and 'Forever's in his skin and Michael feeling on the top of the world.

He will remember how he used to love Luke. But him and Calum have it bigger. Have it stronger. Have it better. How what he has now is Better Love.

He will remember everything. The good and the bad as he will watch the wedding card with words 'I wish nothing but the best for you' sent to him on their first wedding anniversary burn. It will burn in the fireplace whilst Calum will be feeding their child and Summer will be digging their garden up again.

English sky will shine with sun and Michael will be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?
> 
>  
> 
> Also: jet black heart, fly away, airplanes, outer space/carry on are my jam (God, I'm such Michael trash and it's showing)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
